


Flowers In Bloom

by EmeraldLight



Series: Panty-verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Boys in Skirts, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: In which father said to do ANYTHING to get Harry Potter on their side… I don’t think he meant this.Welcome to Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy.Things are going to be different, aren’t they?***Added the "underage" tag due to some awkward young teenage snogging. Chapters 1 - 3 are G rated, 4-5 are T, and 6+ are Mature.





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm sort of skimming through the years before getting to the more detailed stuff. Gotta set the scene!

He had tried his best to befriend Potter, really he had. But the ginger had already gotten to him by the time Draco had extended his hand and offered his friendship. The way Potter had looked at him, his eyes scanning the blonde from top to bottom before ignoring the offered hand, stating he didn’t need help from Draco to make friends. He was so used to people clamoring to be near him, so eager to earn the approval of the almighty Malfoy name, and this boy, his own age, shunned him instantly.

Father wouldn’t approve. Lucius Malfoy had instructed his son to do everything in his power to befriend Harry Potter, should the Boy Who Lived actually arrive at Hogwarts, and bring him into the Death Eater fold. It would be a great victory for the Malfoy family to obtain the one child that Lord Voldemort wanted so desperately to control.

And so Draco made a decision - he would make his father proud and he would become Harry Potter’s best friend, no matter what it took. That’s why he was sitting on the stool provided to students needing to be sorted, bottom lip worried between his teeth as he saw the Sorting Hat being brought towards him. His family had been in Slytherin since the creation of Hogwarts, but only moments earlier he had witnessed Harry Potter being sorted into Gryffindor. If Draco was to be placed in Slytherin, like all his ancestors before him, he knew he wouldn’t have any chance at all in making Potter his friend. So he begged silently, chewing on his bottom lip, as the hat approached his head, “Please not Slytherin, I can’t be in Slytherin, it has to be Gryffindor,” he pleaded. “I have to be in Gryffindor with Harry Potter, I just have to. This is my mission, please, please not Slytherin.”

“I say… Gryffindor!”

Silence washed over the Great Hall as students stared at the blonde, though it lasted only moments before the whispering began. Draco slid himself from the stool and began his approach of the Gryffindor table, ignoring the looks he was receiving. Behind him, the sorting ritual continued, but all he could do was focus on his new housemates, and on Harry Potter. The dark haired boy was visibly less stunned than others (save for other Muggleborns who no doubt had about as much information about Hogwarts houses as Potter did), but he had heard just enough from that red headed Weasley to know that Draco should have been placed in Slytherin.

*****

The initial shock of having a Malfoy in Gryffindor seemed to wear off quite quickly, but that was most likely due to the Howler that arrived the next day at breakfast. When the angry red envelope dropped onto the table in front of Draco, the entire table stopped and peered at him, glancing between the blonde’s face and the envelope.

Once more a silence covered the table, several students leaning forward, eager to hear what the Howler was going to say. Not that they had to listen very hard, the Howler was more than loud enough to be heard throughout the entire Great Hall.

DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO THIS FAMILY. NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO UTTERLY HUMILIATED BY THE ACTIONS OF MY ONE AND ONLY SON. YOU ARE A DISGRACE, BEING SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE FULL OF MUDBLOODS. YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO CHOICE BUT TO STRIP YOU OF THE MALFOY NAME AND REMOVE YOU FROM OUR FAMILY BLOODLINE. THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER COMMUNICATION AFTER THIS HOWLER.

Instead of just Gryffindor staring at him, Draco found everyone in the Great Hall had turned to see what all the commotion was about. He could feel his cheeks burning, but what was worse were the tears he felt forming. His lips moved, as though he wanted to explain himself, though there was no one in the Hall to explain to. Getting sorted into Gryffindor had been all part of the plan, he wanted to argue. He was going to be Harry Potter’s best friend and bring him over to the dark side… that was the plan!

“Malfoy, mate…” one of the redheaded twins was speaking to him, but the conversation was quickly cut short by Severus Snape, Potions Master, arriving at the table. Students averted their gaze, unnerved by the strict Professor and his dark appearance.

“This way, Draco,” Professor Snape motioned for the blonde to leave the table. “The Headmaster wishes to speak with you.”

“But… classes…” Draco tried to stammer, but the Slytherin head of house would have none of it. Everyone in the Great Hall watched as Draco was marched towards the head table. Dumbledor stood, acknowledging the blonde before guiding him around the table and out of the Great Hall, using a passageway that lead directly to his office.

“This way, my boy,” the old wizard spoke calmly, climbing the stairs with an ease that seemed out of place for a man of his age. “Professor Snape will inform your teacher that you will be late, or possibly absent, from your first class of the day.”

Dumbledor’s office was packed with historical items - books, baubles, and magical items that Draco was sure could cause a great deal of harm. His eyes were instantly drawn to a display of potions, the swirling colors entrancing him.

“You’ve had quite the morning, Draco.” The blonde turned away from the potions cabinet, quickly reminded of why he had been brought to the office in the first place.

“Yes, sir,” he replied quietly, sitting when the Headmaster motioned for him to do so. Sitting on the edge of the Headmaster’s desk was the sorting hat, and Draco found himself wondering if perhaps his great plan wasn’t so great after all.

“You were sorted into Gryffindor,” Dumbledor continued. “As you no doubt know, your ancestors have been sorted into Slytherin since the dawn of Hogwarts. It was quite a surprise to all of us, that’s for sure, but the sorting hat doesn’t make mistakes. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason, and that isn’t going to change.”

“I asked to be,” Draco spoke softly, his eyes glancing at the sorting hat once more. “I asked to be put into Gryffindor.”

“Why?”

“I… wanted to be in the same house as Harry Potter,” was the honest answer. He wasn’t going to say WHY he wanted to be around Potter, but considering a lot of witches and wizards were infatuated with the Boy Who Lived, it was probably seen as merely wanting to be friends.

“I see,” Dumbledor hummed to himself, observing the blonde from across the desk. “Your father’s Howler was a bit… concerning. Of course we’ll be trying to make contact with him and get the situation cleared up, but until that time, I suggest you try not to think about it.”

*****

Try not to think about it. Sure. Right. Asking an eleven year old boy to ‘not think about’ his family disowning him. The terrible, worrisome thoughts stayed in Draco’s mind as he made his way from class to class over the next few weeks. The display in the Great Hall had shifted the collective minds of his fellow housemates, many taking the time to ask Draco how he was doing, or simply inviting him to join in on their games in an attempt to keep the blonde distracted.

Draco had tried several times to make contact with his father, and his mother, but there was no response. Despite sending a letter every day for nearly two weeks, no more mail arrived for the blonde with a family who did not want him.

“Doin’ alright, Draco?” Fred and George Weasley had sat themselves across the table from Draco during dinner that evening, their heads tilting ever so slightly. Draco observed the pair for several moments, wondering why they cared, why they were even asking him, but his time in Gryffindor had shown him a whole different view of the world.

“I’m fine,” was his curt response, even though he, and the twins, knew he wasn’t fine at all.

“It’s okay to not be okay, you know.”

“I’m fine.”

The twins sighed, going back to their food. No sense in trying to continue a conversation with someone who didn’t want to talk to them in the first place.

*****

Christmas came, bittersweet, as Draco watched his fellow housemates packing their bags and heading off to catch the train home for the holidays. His heart ached, wishing he were joining them - not because he wanted to be on the train with them, these weren’t his friends after all, but because he wanted to go home. He wanted to explain to his father about his wonderful plan, and why it was so brilliant.

Or was it.

Had he actually taken any steps to befriend Potter and bring him into the Death Eater fold?

Had he actually SPOKEN to Potter?

No, he had sulked like the child he was, desperately trying to get in touch with his family to explain why he had done what he had done.

“What’s the point,” he huffed, sitting on the common room couch with his knees pulled up against his chest. “Father doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore…”

“Something on your mind, Draco?” Silver eyes lifted from where they had been trained on the crackling fire, observing none other than Harry Potter standing not far from him. The two observed one another for several moments, Draco wondering if there was any point in talking with Potter.

“We’re housemates, you know,” Potter continued, shuffling his feet a bit awkwardly. “Housemates are supposed to help one another, even if they were jerks to one another when they first met.”

“Yeah, I was,” Draco admitted, causing Potter’s eyebrows to lift. The other boy hadn’t expected Draco to admit he had been a bit of a stuck up prat on their first day in the castle.

“All my life I was raised to hate you,” he continued. “All I ever heard was how bad you and your family was, how they opposed the Dark Lord, and how there had to be some way to make up for the failings when you were just a baby.”

As Draco babbled everything out, Potter… Harry… found himself sitting on the opposite couch, trying to stop himself from interrupting Draco’s revelations.

“I was supposed to make you my friend. I was supposed to show you the right side to be on, our side, the dark side, the Death Eater side.”

“Draco…”

“I begged to be in Gryffindor!” he revealed, once more feeling tears beginning to form. “I pleaded with everything I had to be in the same house as Harry bloody Potter. I had a plan, a brilliant plan, and I was going to make my father so proud of me. I was going to be sorted into your house and I was going to pretend to be your friend and you were going to see that the dark side was the way to go!” Pale fingers curled into the fabric of his pants as Draco felt his heart race and blood rush to his cheeks.

“He didn’t even let me explain!” he cried. “I just wanted to make him proud and he doesn’t want me anymore!” The confession became simply too much for Draco and the blonde began to sob, hiding his face in his knees as tears streaked down his cheeks. Harry sat stunned, unsure what he was supposed to do. Draco Malfoy had just revealed that getting sorted into Gryffindor had all been part of a plan to hurt him, and yet here they were, sitting in the same common room, Draco sobbing.

“It’s been months,” the dark haired boy spoke after several minutes. “and you haven’t friend to be my friend even once. We haven’t even really spoken.”

“I know!” Draco almost wailed, making Harry wince. “There’s no point! And you’ve all been so nice to me!”

“Most people are nice to one another, Draco, when someone is nice to them. You’ve been quiet, and maybe a bit snappy, but you haven’t really been rude or anything. And we all heard the Howler, of course. It’s kind of hard not to be nice to someone who was disowned by their family just because they didn’t get into the right house.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry regretted saying them. Draco fled from the common room, nearly blinded by tears, and Harry groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch.

“Idiot…”

*****

Draco knew what he had to do.

He knew how to fix everything.

He knew how to show everyone that he wasn’t his father.

Draco admitted to Harry that Lord Vodlemort had returned and was using Professor Quirrell as a host body.

Of course, he should have done this months ago, but when one is having a personal crisis in one's life, these things take time.

He didn’t know much more about the plan, or about the Stone, or really much else, but he knew that Harry was in danger and needed to be prepared. He certainly wasn’t expecting Harry and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, to include him in their little endeavor.

Who knew that Draco could sing! And just in time, too, because the harp that had been keeping Fluffy at bay had stopped without warning, leaving the group in danger of being mauled. And so he sang, his small voice filling the classroom while he frantically motioned for the other three to go through the trap door.

“But, Draco…”

Unable to stop singing, lest they be discovered once more, the blonde simply shoved Hermione through the open gap in the floor, his eyes insisting that they follow the bushy haired girl.

*****

“Alright then, Harry?”

“Alright. Alright Hermione?”

“Alright.”

“Draco…?”

The blonde jerked a little, surprised to hear his name, but a smile spread over his face.

“Alright.”


	2. Second Year

“So… where did you spend your summer?” Hermione, Neville, Ginny Weasley, and Draco were sitting on a quiet train compartment, watching everything go by. They were confused to have not seen Ron or Harry on the train, but Hermione passed it off as the two being late and sitting in another car.

“With my Severus,” Draco shrugged. “He wasn’t all that happy to have me with him, mostly because his flat isn’t really set up for more than one person, but it was better than spending the entire summer in Diagon Alley in the Inn.”

“Snape? You live with Snape?” Neville looked aghast, and somewhat traumatized at the very thought, recalling a less than stellar first year with the potions Professor.

“Well, yeah, he’s my godfather,” Draco rolled his eyes. “He’s legally obligated to take care of me, should something happen to my family. Granted, the assumption was that he would only have to take care of me if they died, but circumstances being what they were…”

“Muggles have the same sort of agreements, actually,” Hermione chimed in, smiling as she closed the book she had been reading in order to focus on the conversation. “Not everyone has godparents, but most parents have some sort of plans in regards to their children, even if it’s just an assumption that a family member will take care of them.”

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Draco asked bluntly, making the girl flush a little while the blonde continued his thought. “Can you help me with muggle studies?”

“You want my help?” Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Since when?”

“Since the Philosopher’s Stone incident at the end of the year,” Draco stated, shrugging his shoulders. “Plus I had a long summer to think about my path in life.”

“Snape is evil, though,” Neville pointed out, causing the blonde to scowl.

“Just because you don’t like someone doesn’t make them evil,” Ginny interjected, not wanting a fight to break out between the two. While this was only her first year, and her first time on the train surrounded by students, the last thing she wanted was to have to listen to an argument.

“What did you do to keep yourself from being bored all summer?” Hermione asked politely, assisting Ginny in redirecting the conversation.

“Potions.” A smile bloomed on Draco’s face. “I learned a lot about potions and ingredients and maybe a little bit of herbology, because herbs and plants and stuff are ingredients, but, yeah.” His words came out a bit rushed, showing his excitement.

“I’m rubbish at potions,” Neville admitted, though it was most likely due to fear of Professor Snape and not his ability to follow directions and measure carefully.

“Well, I’m sure between Draco and I, we can help you get better,” Hermione assured them.

*****

Another year, another Howler. Draco was grateful that it wasn’t him on the receiving end this time, but he did grimace nearly as hard as Ginny when, after Ron had finished getting a tongue lashing, it was made plainly obvious that Ginny was related.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” he whispered to the youngest redhead, leaning close to her. When Ginny regarded him with a confused face, he struggled to keep from grinning.

“The loss of your social life.”

Ginny punched him in the arm, but the twins gave him four thumbs up, clearly having overheard the brief conversation.

*****

Quidditch kept Harry’s attention for a good portion of the year, leaving Ron, Draco, and Hermione to cheer him on. Draco was particularly adamant about attending matches when Gryffindor was facing off against Slytherin.

The blonde felt his heart lurch and found himself crying out when Harry fell from his broom, landing rather violently on the Quidditch pitch. The blonde nearly strangled a fellow housemate when he snagged their binoculars and peered through them, watching the scene unfolding between them. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to clear the memory of watching Harry’s boneless hand bend backwards.

*****

When the bloody writings began, Draco found himself keeping his eyes down, trying everything he could to avoid the gaze of other students. Between himself and Harry, the student body was convinced one of the two was the Heir of Slytherin.

“I’m sorry about the snake, Harry,” Draco mumbled, the two finding themselves exiled to the far end of the Gryffindor table. “If I hadn’t conjured it, you wouldn’t have been outed as a Paslemouth… everyone would only be glaring at me, instead of at you.”

“It was a good duel, Draco,” his friend assured him, smiling kindly. He had that kind of face, Draco had noticed - the kind of face that was either kind and reassuring or laughing and full of life. Even under duress, he had never seen the raven haired boy hold a scowl for very long.

*****

“I didn’t do this, Ron!” Draco clenched his hands at his sides, anger coursing through his veins as the redhead squared off against him.

“You were supposed to be in Slytherin! You let the bloody thing loose and now Hermione has been petrified!”

“I DIDN’T! I WOULDN’T!” Draco’s voice filled the hallway outside of the medical wing, though the anger he had first felt at being accused of hurting someone he considered a friend was quickly being replaced with guilt and shame. The other boy wasn’t allowing Draco to enter the medical wing to see their friend.

“We never should have trusted you! You don’t belong in Gryffindor and you aren’t our friend!”

*****

News spread quickly of Ginny’s disappearance and Draco found himself moving in the opposite direction. No doubt Harry and Ron were going to storm the Chamber of Secrets, wherever it might be, but that didn’t mean that the rest of the castle would be safe. The teachers were focussed on rounding up those students who were out of their common rooms and Draco was able to slip past them unnoticed.

“Things are happening, Hermione,” he all but whispered, settling himself beside the bed where his petrified friend laid. His hand took hers, and he found himself resting his forehead against her rigid fingers.

“They’re going into battle again, and I can’t be with them. Ron would never let me, even if I could help them.” He paused, frowning some. “Could I help them? You helped them… you helped them, even laying here on this bed. I’m nothing special, just someone who wants to be their friend.”

And so he remained at her side while Ron and Harry, accompanied by a reluctant Professor Lockheart, descended into the bowels of the school to rescue Ginny.

“I’m not the same person I was when I came here for my first year, Hermione. I know now that what my parents raised me to believe is wrong… There is a world outside of the pureblood education that I never knew was there, not until I asked to be in Gryffindor. My reasons for asking to be in this house were purely selfish, but I’ve changed. So much has changed since that time, but so many people just see my last name. A name I’m not even allowed to carry anymore.”

*****

Despite Harry (and Hermione) having no reservations about staying friends with Draco, and with others easily conversing with him about this and that, Draco still found Ron’s words hurtful. The redhead still refused to acknowledge that Draco wasn’t the evil person he thought he was, especially after the revelation that Lucius Malfoy had been the one to slip Ginny the possessed journal.

The ride home was filled with awkward silences before, at nearly the halfway point, Draco excused himself and sought out another cabin to sit in. Thankfully, Neville, Dean, and Seamus had no problem welcoming him into the fold.


	3. Third Year

Draco found his head tilting to one side when he noticed Harry Potter had shown up at the Inn he was currently residing in. Severus had needed to return to Hogwarts early this year, leaving Draco in the Alley for the remainder of his summer vacation. While the blonde had become accustomed to spending time alone, he certainly wasn’t expecting his friend to arrive during his morning breakfast.

“Harry?”

“Draco?”

The flustered brunette looked just as surprised before a smile spread across his face and he hurried over to where Draco was sitting.

“What are you doing here?” Each asked the same question at the same time, promptly laughter.

“Severus returned to school early,” Draco explained, pushing his remaining breakfast aside in favor of chatting with his friend. “What about you? Escaping from the Dursley’s once again?”

“Absolutely,” Harry nodded, reaching forward and pulling Draco’s nearly eaten plate from him, pausing only to lift an eyebrow. When the blonde chuckled and shook his head, Harry helped himself to the remaining toast and sausage.

“I don’t understand why you don’t simply spend the summer with the Weasley’s,” Draco mused. “I mean, you tend to end up there every summer anyways, even if it’s only at the end of said summer.”

“I have to stay with the Dursley’s,” Harry mumbled through a mouthful of toast covered in strawberry jam, taking a moment to swallow before continuing. “Something to do with protection spells, or whatever. I’ve never really understood, but I know that Dumbledor has made sure that I return there every year. Maybe that’s why I only escape at the end of the summer… I subconsciously know where I need to stay.”

“I feel like the Weasley’s can protect you just as well, or better,” Draco shrugged. “They are a family of powerful wizards, after all.”

“Nice to know you think so highly of us, Malfoy.” Ron approached them from the side, carrying a newspaper in his hands, Hermione not far behind him.

“Well, I do,” Draco frowned, fully expecting yet another fight. While the redheaded twins and the youngest Weasley seemed to have no conflict with him, the blonde knew that he was still treading on thin ice around Ron.

“Harry! When did you get here?” Hermione to the rescue, always changing the topic to something more...savory.

*****

Dementors… Draco had never experienced anything so terrifying in his life, and he was the son of a Death Eater. There had been a lot of frantic students on the train, and seeing Harry slump over in his seat had sent his heart racing - thankfully Professor Lupin was there with them and seemed able to take care of the situation without a second thought.

Maybe one day he would be as powerful as the Professor.

Being in DADA with the man proved thought provoking, and Draco found himself dreading approaching the Boggart contained within the cabinet. While others seemed to think it was a game, especially after watching Neville turn Boggart!Professor Snape into a sharply dressed old woman, Draco knew what was coming. He knew what his biggest fear was, and he had no idea on how to deal with it.

“Your turn, Draco!”

The moment he stepped forward, Draco regretted ever attending the class. Looming in front of him, in full dress clothes, was the one and only Lucius Malfoy. The very sight of him made Draco’s heart hammer in his chest, his palms sweaty, and his stomach lurching. He raised his wand and tried to speak the words, tried to make the motion, but instead a croak passed through his lips, the words trapped inside his anxious chest.

“You can do it, Draco,” Professor Lupin encouraged him, stepping closer. “Riddikulus.”

“Ri… Riddik…”

“Deep breath in, Draco. Speak clearly and focus.”

Draco closed his eyes, trying to imagine a funny situation in which to transform his father into, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing was coming to mind. The Boggart version of the man who disowned him was nearly on top of him now, mouth opening to spew insult after insult at the boy in front of him. Every harsh word, every negative piece of child rearing, everything Draco had heard over his eleven years in Malfoy manor was thrown at him once more, this time for the entire world to hear.

“RIDDIKULUS!” Professor Lupin had stepped in front of the trembling blonde, throwing his wand forward and banishing the Boggart back into the cabinet it had first come from. The class was eerily quiet, though Draco could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he rushed to rub his face, wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Vaguely he could hear the Professor dismissing the class, his fellow students leaving with a mix of regret that they hadn’t had a chance to take a turn with the Boggart and a sense of happiness that they had been released from class early.

Ron lingered for a moment at the door, watching the shaking shoulders of the boy he had sworn would never be his friend. After witnessing Boggart!Lucius and his cutting words, Ron had to wonder just how Draco had survived his childhood.

*****

Care of Magical Creatures. He loved this class, even if some of the creatures unnerved him. He wasn’t at all brave and fearless like Harry was, even if he wanted to be, and watching his friend approach, bow, stroke, and then ride the beautiful beast known as a Hippogriff made Draco somewhat sad. He wanted to be more like Harry, even if he wouldn’t speak such words out loud. And so he made an attempt to approach the animal, immediately forgetting to bow and quickly being shown the error of his ways.

“I’ll take him, I’m the teacher,” Hagrid said with a sigh, gently lifting Draco’s injured body off the ground.

“I’m s-sorry,” Draco stammered, his head spinning from being knocked over. The pain flicking through his arm was more than enough to make tears prick the edges of his eyes and the blonde briefly wondered how many times during this school year that he was going to cry.

“You’ll do better next time,” Hagrid assured him.

*****

The Dementors were stepping up their patrols of the school, making the students feel uneasy. Most moved in groups, flitting from spot to spot while keeping an eye on the sky, worried the hooded figures with inhuman features would descend upon them and suck out every bit of happiness within. Even if the creatures weren’t supposed to come anywhere near the school grounds.

“Want to walk with me?” Draco jumped, having been lingering at the edge of a doorway. He turned to see Ron standing beside him, and he found himself taking a step back.

“You seem anxious,” Ron continued before motioning out of the doorway. “We have potions next, so I’m heading in that direction.” Draco wanted to ask why Ron was being so nice to him, but he felt like if he did, Ron would return to hating him. That wasn’t what he wanted, not at all.

“That… would be nice,” he managed to force out, taking a step forward and onto the grass.

*****

Draco had avoided going to Hogsmeade, planning on remaining in the castle with Harry while the rest of their friends went to buy snacks and view the haunted shack. Imagine his surprise when Harry vanished without a trace, leaving Draco to stave off boredom all on his own. He settled for going down to Hagrid’s hut and speaking with the man. While he hadn’t filed any sort of formal complaint, word had gotten out that a magical creature had injured a student and immediately Hagrid had come under review.

The animal, Buckbeak, was to be destroyed.

Draco wanted to apologize, and even though he knew Hagrid didn’t blame him, he still felt obligated to seek the man out and state his peace.

*****

Things had moved so fast… Draco didn’t know what to do, or how to react. Buckbeak had been beheaded, there was a scramble for Ron’s pet rat who had gotten loose, and when the group found themselves under the Whomping Willow, everything went black.

Draco had woken in the medical wing, blurry vision recognizing a messy head of red hair on the bed next to him.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Ron grinned over at him, shuffling to push himself into a sitting position.

“What did I miss?” Draco’s words came out slowly, his head aching and his vision still somewhat blurry. He didn’t need clear vision to hear Ron’s re-telling of their adventures under the big tree, the revelations that came in the Shrieking Shack, and how everything was turned upside down somehow when Harry and Hermione did a vanishing act.

“He’s good at vanishing,” Draco remarked, referencing Harry’s previous adventure with the Marauder’s Map and sneaking into Hogsmeade. Ron chuckled and nodded, carefully wiggling the toes of his injured leg.

“You got hit pretty hard, mate,” Ron told him, motioning to the bandages that wound their way around Draco’s head. “The tree got you real good, there was a good deal of blood. Pretty sure they said something about a skull fracture, but I was busy being mauled by Sirius Black.”

“Harry’s godfather,” the blonde recalled, as if trying to remind himself of all the details he had just heard.

“As if our lives weren’t weird enough,” Ron agreed. “I’m not sure there’s ever going to be a quiet moment for the four of us.”

“So… we’re friends, then?”

“Yeah, we’re friends. I get it now. Yeah, I was a bit slow on the uptake, but I get it now. You aren’t your father, Draco, and you certainly don’t deserve the reputation that comes with your last name.”

“It’s really just a name, now. I assume it’s in my best interest to change it, but I’m not of age yet.” His head was spinning still, making Draco close his eyes and settle back against the bed.

“I’ll tell you the story again when you wake up,” Ron assured him, relaxing back onto his own cot.


	4. Fourth Year

“And so it begins.”

Several pairs of eyes turned towards Draco, making the blonde blink.

“What?”

“That was ominous as hell, mate,” Ron told him.

For the first time, Draco had been invited to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley family. Granted, it was only for one night before their little group headed off to some event that Mr. Weasley was oddly excited about, but he was happy to be included. Harry had only good things to say about the Weasley family and seeing it first hand was challenging everything Draco knew about family life.

“I just never expected to be here with you, that’s all,” Draco shrugged. He was laying on the floor between Ron and Harry’s beds, not that there was much room but he wasn’t a large boy. Well, he was tall, growth spurts were making him tall and slender compared to Harry’s more compact body, or Ron being tall and fit.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable down there?” Harry peered down at him, sitting cross legged on his bed.

“I have plenty of blankets to lay on,” was the response, the blonde running his fingers over the handmade blankets he was stretched out on.

“Question.”

“Answer?” Harry returned, but Ron shook his head and pointed to Draco.

“What’s with the shorts?” Draco looked down at the silky shorts he was wearing, absently pulling a blanket over his thighs.

“What’s wrong with them? They’re just shorts.”

“They’re short shorts,” Ron continued. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a boy wear shorts as small as those.”

“It’s hot out,” Draco countered. “I don’t know how the two of you can wear those long pajama pants all year round, but I don’t comment on them. Everyone likes different things, and I happen to like shorts.”

*****

Arriving on scene at the Quidditch World Cup was something Draco was used to, having attended multiple times in his life, but being among the masses as a whole new adventure for the blonde. He found himself absently reaching out and curling his fingers in the sleeve of Harry’s shirt, not wanting to get lost or become left behind. He was surprised when his friend took his hand, lacing their fingers together and sharing a quick smile.

What. The hell. Was this feeling deep inside Draco’s stomach?

“Do you want some face paint?” When they had arrived at the Weasley’s magical tent was unknown to Draco, the blonde having been lost in thought, but he was suddenly aware that Ron was offering him some colored paints. Glancing around the tent he would see that everyone was wearing some version of face paint in the team colors of their choosing. Draco quickly removed his hand from Harry’s, feeling a light flush creep over his cheeks as he accepted a tub of red paint. Most of the family had chosen to wear green face paint, supporting the Irish team. Truthfully, Draco had simply accepted the color being handed to him, never mind that it was red and handed over by Ron. Apparently he would be supporting Bulgaria this evening.

The raw emotion he heard in Ron’s voice when the redhead spoke about Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, was impressive. He had such passion and conviction that Krum was the best Seeker in the world and that he was Krum’s biggest fan. It made Draco smile, though the happiness was quickly washed away by sheer terror.

Draco had always been on the outside edges of the danger, helping but never really in the thick of it, but tonight was different. So very different. People were screaming and running in every direction, pushing and shoving with no regard for those around them - fear made people lose their minds, it seemed.

He tried to keep up with the others, long legs taking long strides as the group tried to flee back to the portkey that had taken them to the World Cup, but he was shoved roughly to one side, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

The sky swirled above him, the Dark Mark materializing in the clouds as Draco struggled to get his feet under him, but people were still passing over him. Someone stepped on his hand, causing pain to flare up his arm, a strangled cry passing through his lips. The blonde clutched his injured hand against his chest and managed to get to his feet, looking around frantically for his friends or their family members.

“Malfoy!” Draco twisted, hearing his name, even if it didn’t feel like his anymore, and he found himself face to face with a Death Eater in a very familiar mask.

“Father…”

“I’m going to enjoy this,” came his father’s voice, muffled behind the mask as the man raised his wand. Draco stumbled backwards and turned to flee, but the hex caught him square in the back and sent him back to his knees. Pain lashed over him as he realized what spell had been cast - Crucio. His cries of pain were washed out by the people still streaming around them, though now the crowds were taking a wide berth around the Death Eater and his prey.

“Please… father…” Draco tried, but his words were hampered by his body twisting and writhing in pain, curling in on himself as though that would make the curse stop. But Lucius Malfoy had no intention of stopping. This boy, not his son, he had no son, deserved to be punished.

“You are not my son!” the older blonde shrieked indignantly, twisting his wand and thrusting it towards the boy once again, pain increasing.

Just when Draco thought he couldn’t handle the pain any longer, just as he felt himself breaking, relief washed over him. Through the tears he could see Lucius being tossed to one side, no doubt thanks to some sort of hex, but Draco couldn’t be sure where it had come from. His body twitched and spasmed, protesting as the blonde tried to straighten himself and sit up.

“Draco, are you alright?” He was still crying, he realized as he struggled to see the person who was crouching in front of him. Gentle arms wound around his slender body, lifting him off the ground. There were two of them, and they had red hair.

“Fred… George…”

“We got you, don’t worry.”

“You’re light as a feather. Mom really needs to feed you up.”

He had no idea which was speaking, but in all honesty, it didn’t really matter, did it? He was safe now, and he knew the twins would bring him back to the Burrow where it was safe. What a way to start his fourth year.

*****

So. Many. PEOPLE.

Draco found himself overwhelmed once again with the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. He watched with wide eyes as the girls arrived and felt his breath catch when the boys made their entrance. He could hear Ron to his side, babbling about Viktor Krum arriving with the Durmstrang students, leaning forward so much that he felt compelled to reach over and grip the back of his robes so he didn’t fall off the bench.

“He looked at me,” Ron breathed, his eyes never leaving Krum. “He looked right at me…”

*****

The Triwizard (or was it quadwizard?) Tournament brought more excitement to the castle than anyone could have expected, especially after the first task is completed and everyone finds themselves celebrating.

Draco watches the party from a distance, mostly because he had never been one to partake in such rowdy activities. He was so proud of his friend, his best friend even, for completing a task that had been created for students much older and much more skilled with their magic. But this was Harry Potter after all, the Boy Who Lived, and he was stronger than even he realized.

*****

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Ron jerked from his place tucked away in a corner furthest from the dance floor. The Yule Ball really hadn’t held his interest, especially after his date had abandoned him - not that he didn’t deserve it - and Harry and Draco had wandered off to get them something to drink and snack on. He certainly wasn’t expecting to see Viktor Krum sitting down beside him, observing the redhead.

“I… my date…” Ron stammered, but his tongue was not participating in the conversation, leaving him to simply shut his mouth. Krum smiled, nodding as he turned his attention to those on the dance floor.

“Mine as well,” he admitted, spotting Hermione in her fancy blue dress dancing with Seamus Finnigan. “But to be honest, we had an agreement when it came to attending the Ball.” Ron peered at his idol, both in awe of simply being in his presence, and because Krum (or was it Viktor?) was talking so openly with him.

“I needed information and wasn’t sure how to get it,” he continued. “and she knew what I was looking for. In exchange, she got to dress up - and she looks beautiful by the way - and attend the Ball.”

“So you’re pushing her for information on the other Champions, then?” Ron was so proud of himself to picking up on Krum’s plan, internally preening. He was smarter than anyone gave him credit for, that’s for sure. Except Krum laughed, leaning a bit closer to the younger male.

“I wanted information on you,” the older male admitted, a brief flush of color crossing his cheeks before he looked away and back out over the dance floor.

“Me?” Ron’s voice cracked, making the redhead wince. Bloody puberty.

“She says you’re my biggest fan… and that you can’t stop talking about me. I’ve been watching you since she told me and this seemed like a good way to get to know you. Granted, my attention was drawn elsewhere by my many fans.” Ron felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Damn Hermione and her all knowing ways, maybe she really did have gifts when it came to divination.

“I, uh, I’m just a fan,” Ron stammered out, even if he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Sure, he was a teenager, and there were a lot of thoughts in his head, especially when he lay in bed at night, but this?

“And so we can be friends then, yes?” was the response from Krum, smiling kindly. Ron found himself nodding before he even realized he was reacting.

Where in the hell were his friends when he needed them? This was embarrassing!

Draco and Harry should have returned with snacks and drinks relatively quickly, but instead they found themselves down a shockingly deserted hallway, hiding themselves away in the alcove of a classroom door. Their breaths came in soft pants as the two pressed against one another, Draco’s face flushed and Harry grinning that same, stupid grin he gave off when he felt like he had won.

“I don’t…” the blonde started, but he was silenced by Harry’s lips descending onto his once more. Sure, it was awkward, and there was a lot of fumbling because where in the bloody hell does one put one’s hands when making out? Oh Merlin, they were making out! Weren’t they too young for this? But it felt really nice, Draco would admit, and he enjoyed having Harry’s arms wrapped around him, their bodies pressed close. What in the world were they doing?

*****

The second task reminded Draco that he couldn’t swim, the blonde clutching the railing of the viewing platform that floated on the lake. Neville Longbottom was close by and Draco found himself inching over to stand near the larger boy, feeling slightly more secure knowing that he was beside someone who would take notice if he accidentally fell in.

“This is… kind of boring,” Neville admitted, peering into the murky water. “At first I was scared because I thought I had killed Harry, and then I was excited, because he wasn’t dead, and now I’m just bored.” He let out a huff, leaning his weight on the railing as he squinted at said water.

“Agreed,” Draco nodded. “And Ron and Hermione aren’t even here, which is just rude. Everyone else turned out to cheer Harry and Cedric on!”

“Time’s almost up,” Neville sighed, glancing at the clock. “Fleur already surfaced, but she was hurt and had to bow out, then Cedric surfaced with Cho, and…” His thought was interrupted as Krum surfaced, bringing with him a sputtering, flailing Ronald Weasley. Eyebrows went up all around, but there was no time to discuss as the pair were helped out of the water and surrounded by fluffy towels. Viktor was very adamant about Ron being taken of first, taking his towel and drying Ron’s dripping hair with it.

Draco made a quick mental note to speak with Ron afterwards, but now was not the time. He barely had the chance to make his way over to where his friend stood when Hermione and Fleur’s sister Gabrielle surfaced, the younger girl clinging to Hermione. Everyone watched the water for Harry’s arrival, but it did not come, and Draco found himself squirming with worry.

“Harry…”

He wanted to jump into the lake himself, even if he couldn’t swim, desperate to save his friend, but that wasn’t how this worked. Time was up and several Professors were reaching for their wands when Harry shot out of the water and landed heavily on the platform, gasping for air. He didn’t mean to, of course, but Draco shoved Hermione aside without really thinking, throwing his arms around his best friend. Things between them had been a little weird since the Yule Ball, but Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde nonetheless.

“I’m so proud of you,” Draco mumbled, his heart still racing. “I also thought you were dead, you absolute twat.”

*****

The hedge maze had nearly been the end of Draco, not to mention the four Champions. Everyone was cheering, excited, so very happy to see the tournament had ended and a Hogwarts Champion had been the victor, only to see Cedric’s body laying on the ground.

More screaming, Draco recalled when asked about the scene after everyone had returned to the castle. Screaming just like that night after the Quidditch World Cup. Students were crying, and Draco knew for sure that he himself had cried. He always cried, he admitted. He tried to say he was weak but Hermione would have nothing of it - he was strong, she insisted. Strong and humble and caring, but Draco didn’t believe it.

*****

Saying goodbye and leaving the school was always the hardest part of the school year, and this year everything felt bittersweet. Students were saying their final goodbyes to new friends, hugging and swapping addresses, making promises to owl one another. Some of these friendships would last a lifetime, and some would fade away even before the summer ended, but for now the promises felt like the Unbreakable Vow. A feeling that should be treasured for as long as possible.

To one side Draco caught a glimpse of Ron and Viktor sitting side by side near one of the fountains, and a smile bloomed. Damn rights they better be keeping in contact.

To the other side was Fleur, once more thanking Harry for keeping her sister, and herself, safe during the Tournament. The two had become good friends, and had made plans to meet up sometime during the summer at the Burrow. They were joined by Cedric, even though the Hufflepuff was still confined to a wheelchair. His injuries had been severe, but he had survived and that was all that mattered to him. He had even begged his father to let him stay at school and finish off his final year, much to the surprise of everyone.

Draco’s caught Hermione’s eye and was waved over to the bushy brunette, though her hair had been tamed slightly by pulling it into a ponytail. Hermione smiled brightly and took his hand, offering a comforting squeeze as she noted that the blonde seemed a bit lost amongst all the students.

“Time to go home,” she told him. “Let’s head down to the train.”

“Everything is changing,” he told her, grateful for the reassurance but finding himself pulling his hand back and shoving both into his pockets.


	5. Fifth Year

“Draco?”

The squeal that echoed through the house was quite impressive and Harry was startled that he had caused such a reaction in his best friend. Granted, he hadn’t announced his presence when he had climbed the stairs to the third floor of Grimmauld Place and located the bedroom now belonging to the blonde. He also had expected to push open the door and find Draco standing in front of a mirror, wearing a skirt.

“DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!” Draco was blushing so intensely that he thought he might spontaneously combust, twisting to view his friend with a nervous looking glare. He was barefoot, his shaggy hair in pigtails, wearing a t-shirt that hung off one of his shoulders and a black pleated skirt with red edging. Certainly not what Harry was expecting to see.

The two stood awkwardly, staring at one another as Harry quietly closed the door behind himself - clearly Draco hadn’t wanted to be discovered.

“That’s, uh, quite the outfit, Draco…” he spoke slowly, finding that his eyes skimmed over his friends body from top to bottom, several times. The blonde nervously tugged on the front of his skirt, pulling it down as though trying to cover more of himself.

“Not a word, Potter,” was the response, silver eyes glancing to where Draco’s wand lay on his bed. The summer had treated him well and he continued to grow, the skirt making already long legs look even better.

“Are you… wearing panties?”

Draco moved quickly, it seemed, and Harry suddenly found himself outside the bedroom with a solid wood door slammed in his face.

*****

Draco absolutely expected to be questioned heavily, and not just by Harry, when he finally left his bedroom and joined everyone on the second floor landing. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt, along with a pair of running shoes. When no one asked any questions he assumed that Harry hadn’t said anything to their friends, making Draco release a sigh of relief.

When listening in on the meeting which was taking place on the main floor didn’t work out in their favor, the teens opted to batter the adults with questions during dinner. It amused Draco to see Harry interacting with Sirius and Professor Lupin, but he also noticed the way the pair stuck close to one another. A brief touch here, a shoulder squeeze there, not enough for anyone to really pay attention but Draco took notice. And had questions.

*****

Delores Umbridge had quickly become the bane of their existence at Hogwarts. No one felt comfortable enough to linger in the hallways, and they certainly weren’t okay with the way DADA was being handled.

The pink wearing demon in witch skin seemed to have eyes for Draco, watching the blonde’s every move and constantly giving him detention. While most students with detention spent it communally, writing lines, Draco was confined to Umbridge’s office and the woman would question him endlessly about Death Eaters and purebloods. Draco had never been more uncomfortable - this woman seemed to think Draco was will part of the dark side, or had simply lost his way, and seemed intent on bringing him back. He wished he was writing lines, wanting to feel the pain of the quill on the back of his hand and see the blood form in the scratches.

*****

“Something is wrong with Draco,” Ron kept his voice low, even though the blonde was nowhere near them. Draco had continued taking Care of Magical Creatures despite the other three opting out of the class.

“What do you mean?” Harry was working on potions homework, but paused to view his friend.

“He didn’t join our… class…” Ron spoke carefully. “And he’s always getting detention with Umbridge, and not normal detention. She never makes him write lines, does she? I’ve never seen him come back from her office with words etched into his skin.” Harry frowned, knowing what Ron was talking about but not wanting to believe what his friend was trying to say.

“Draco is fine,” he said firmly.

“Then what is he doing in her office?” Hermione chimed in. She didn’t want to buy into Ron’s ideas either, but she also wondered what had been going on. Harry looked confused, and perhaps a little hurt, but didn’t have an answer for the questions. Draco never wanted to talk about his detentions with Umbridge, no matter how many times Harry asked to be involved. He also never wanted to hear about Dumbledor’s Army, and after how long it took for Harry to be proud of his little group (and his own accomplishments with teaching), it hurt that he wasn’t able to share with Draco.

*****

“He joined the Inquisitorial Squad! He’s on their side!” Ron was livid, his voice raising over the dinner conversation. Draco had been spending more and more time away from his friends and this was the final straw. Ron had finally decided to trust the blonde and now it was all for nothing. There was no chance of talking the redhead down, Hermione and Harry simply sat in silence as Ron ranted about their supposed ‘friend’ and his betrayal.

It wasn’t long before they were discovered, Umbridge blasting her way into the Room of Requirement with the fury of a thousand angry Cornish Pixies. Behind her stood Cho Chang, her face covered in boils - the enchantment Hermione had placed on the sign up sheet for their Army having instantly ratted out the person who told Umbridge about their group. Behind her, shame evident on his face, along with fear, stood Draco. He was flanked by two very large Slytherin boys, each gripping one of Draco’s arms with enough force to make the slender blonde wince.

“I didn’t mean to!” Cho sobbed. “She made me do it!” Harry ignored the brunette, his eyes locked on Draco, trying to understand.

“Don’t look so surprised, Mr. Potter,” Umbridge’s voice filled the room, a haughty grin on her face. “We’ve been trying for months to get information from young Mr. Malfoy here, but he refused to cooperate, even under the influence of Veritaserum… turns out he really didn’t know anything about you. Despite his insistence that the two of you are friends, I’ve come to find that very doubtful. But Ms. Chang was a much better source of knowledge.”

From the first detention Draco received, when the pink woman doused his tea and pried information about his family from him, the blonde knew he had to protect his friends at all costs. Even if that meant sacrificing himself. And so Draco pulled away from his little group, not privy to anything Umbridge deemed worthy. But still there was shame on his face, even as the group was marched into the Great Hall to be interrogated.

*****

The Department of Mysteries was not a comfortable place to be, especially in the dead of night. His heart was still trying to slow to normal after the somewhat terrifying flight to the Ministry of Magic on the backs of Thestrals.

Backs pressed together, the group - Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville, and Draco - fought to keep the prophecy safe. If only Harry hadn’t touched it, but the dark haired male wasn’t known for making the best decisions.

Coming face to face with that stupidly familiar Death Eater mask was not how Draco wanted this little adventure of theirs to continue, and yet here they were, staring one another down again. While the others scattered in multiple directions, Draco gripped his wand and raised it defiantly, staring down his father.

“You continue to bring shame to our family name, Draco,” Lucius sneered. “You leave me with only one choice.”

Draco’s eyes widened as the words slowly formed on the man’s face but were then cut short when Neville slammed into Lucius from the side, sending the older man sprawling.

“Draco, MOVE!” he shouted, grabbing the blonde’s hand and sending them both sprinting down the narrow aisle of prophecies. How they made it out without being crushed was unknown to him, but suddenly they were tumbling through a doorway and landing face down in the bottom of a pit.

Lucius and the other Death Eaters were close behind them, wands at the ready. If not for the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix members, Draco was sure that they would all have been dead. Even with their superior magical skills, Sirius took a shot to the chest and fell to the ground in a heap, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was murdered in a bright green flash of light. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Draco scrambled to protect Luna who had been disarmed, and Remus had released a shout of distress as he cradled Sirius’ body in his arms.

How many more had to die in this pointless war?

*****

“Plans for the summer?” Hermione smiled. They were heading home yet again and she was curious to what everyone was planning. It was better than thinking about everything negative that was going on in their lives right this moment.

“Viktor wants me to come visit,” Ron grinned, though a light blush covered his cheeks. “My parents already okayed it, provided I fire-call when I arrive and owl on a regular basis, even though I’m only going for two weeks.”

“Considering everything going on, I’m kind of surprised that they said yes,” Hermione nodded, though it made her heart soar to hear that Ron and Viktor were still in contact.

“What about you, Hermione?”

“Typical summer at home with my parents,” she said with a shrug, still smiling. “Things are happening in the wizarding world and I have a feeling that I’m going to need to spend as much time with them as possible, while I can.”

“I’m spending the summer with Sirius in Grimmauld Place,” Harry nodded. “I want to spend time with him as well, especially since we nearly lost him a few weeks ago. Remus is taking good care of him and I can’t wait to hear all about their adventures with my dad. Plus, Draco is going to be staying with us.” When everyone turned to look at him, Draco flushed, pushing some of his shaggy hair out of his face.

“Severus asked if I could stay, seeing as it’s safer than his flat,” he explained quickly.

*****

“I know the two of you are sixteen now,” Remus started the conversation only a week after the summer vacation had begun. “or nearly sixteen, but I feel like we need to have a conversation.”

Sirius tried to contain a smile as he watched the other male fidget in his chair, as though the conversation in question was making him uncomfortable. It would no doubt be uncomfortable for the two teenagers sitting across the table from Remus.

“First things first, it’s okay to like boys.”

Sirius facepalmed.

“I meant sexually!”

The look on Harry and Draco’s face was priceless and Sirius really wished he had a magical camera to capture the moment.

“You two are getting close,” Remus tried to explain.

This was the best day of Sirius’ life.

“Sometimes people will say that two boys liking one another and kissing each other and doing… sexual things… with one another is wrong, but that’s not true.” Remus was rambling now, looking everywhere but at the two teenagers he was addressing. “Boys are allowed to fall in love with other boys, just like boys fall in love with girls, that’s all I’m trying to say. I just want you to know that it’s not wrong, or gross, or anything. Because I know you two have been getting close, and if you want to do those things together, that’s okay too!”

Sirius fell out of his chair, laughing hysterically. Best. Day. EVER. Confinement to the house was finally worth it.


	6. Sixth Year

“I like when you wear things like this,” Harry grinned, sliding his hands over Draco’s narrow hips as he stepped up behind the blonde. The boy in front of him was wearing a black t-shirt and a Gryffindor red, pleated skirt, complete with gold trim, along with red thigh high socks and a pair of black running shoes. They were standing in line at a local muggle cafe not far from their current residence and for the first time, Draco had ventured outside in a skirt. Having Harry pressing against him from behind was not helping boost his confidence, especially because he worried someone would comment about a boy wearing a skirt.

“You’re a jerk,” he grumbled, though he didn’t make any sort of move to remove Harry’s hands from his hips. You would think that after a summer of getting to know one another on a whole different level, Draco’s heart wouldn’t leap each time the other boy touched him, but it did. Every touch sent a thrill through Draco’s slender body, but this would be the first time Harry had been so bold in public.

“You loooooooove it,” Harry drawled, one hand releasing Draco’s hip to point at the menu. “You should choose something before we get to the front of the line.”

“Still a jerk,” the blonde hissed, but he indeed made a selection from the signage above the counter and placed an order. Luckily Harry was fluent in Muggle currency, and carried some of it, because Draco had no idea how to handle such situations. He did, however, enjoy trying Muggle food and drinks and enjoyed experiencing the Muggle world with Harry at this side. It was a nice distraction from the wizarding war.

Their drinks were ordered to-go and with fingers laced together, the pair left the bustling coffee shop and made their way down the street, vaguely moving in the direction of Grimmauld Place.

“I meant it, you know. I think you look beautiful.” Draco flushed brightly, sipping on the iced drink in his hand.

“You’ve really become a lot more comfortable in your own skin, Draco,” Harry continued, swinging their hands gently. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact we’re somewhat alone in the house, and more because you’ve become stronger and more confident.”

“I’m not wearing this at school,” the blonde spoke up quickly and Harry nodded, understanding.

“It’s more special if I’m the only one who gets to see you like this,” he leaned close to whisper, pulling Draco closer so he could wrap his free arm around his waist. Their relationship had certainly developed over the summer, even if they weren’t sure how things were going to work out once they returned to the school.

Looking to escape the summer heat, Draco and Harry returned to the house and found themselves sitting in the main living room. Draco had every intention of enjoying the sweet treat he had purchased, but clearly Harry had other plans. The dark haired male tugged his blonde counterpart onto his lap, having Draco straddle his hips, the action resulting in the blonde blushing madly.

“Harry… we could be seen…” he tried to protest, but as his hips settled against those of his boyfriend, his stomach jumped. It wasn’t hard to tell that Harry had truly enjoyed seeing him out in public in his skirt and the bulge in his pants would attest to that. Draco’s grip tightened on his drink as Harry’s lips found his throat, their hips rolling against one another.

“Harry…” It wasn’t a protest, not really, but his drink was melting, condensation coating the outside of the plastic cup and dripping onto the leather couch they were sitting on. In a much smarter move, Harry had put his cup on the side table, freeing up both his hands to slide over Draco’s hips and down over his skirt covered backside.

A whimper passed through his lips and Draco felt his hips jerk forward, pressing himself firmly into Harry’s growing erection. Somewhat rough lips moved from one side of Draco’s neck to the other, and then a hand was tugging the neck of his shirt, granting access to the smooth skin on his shoulder.

“F-fuck…” No matter how many times they did this, Draco always felt like his mind was melting. Harry’s hands roamed under his shirt, caressing smooth skin and teasing over his sensitive naval. Their breaths came out in soft pants, much like the first time they had discovered one another in the alcove of the Yule Ball, but this time there was more than just kissing going on.

Despite his best efforts, Draco lost his hold on his drink when Harry’s hands suddenly found their way under his skin and slid over his firm backside. Again, not something he hadn’t experienced before, but certainly not something he had done while in the public location that was the living room. The cup bounced off the edge of the couch and fell to the floor, spilling its contents at their feet, ice and liquid spreading over the floor, completely ignored.

“You taste amazing…” Harry groaned, digging his fingers into the other boys perky posterior and pulling their hips even closer together. Wanting to taste more, he moved his kisses away from Draco’s shoulder and up to his lips, tasting the remains of the fruity, sugary drink that his boyfriend (are they using that term yet?) had been drinking. It only enhanced the moment and their tongues clashed together causing Draco to moan into the passionate, and somewhat messy, kiss.

If he had been able to talk, Draco would have warned Harry about the consequences of his actions, but he was effectively silenced by the kiss. Their bodies moved against one another, hips grinding together as desire washed over them, urging them to keep going.

It was Draco that made the noise first, toes curling, breaking the kiss to cry out as his hips spasmed and he felt the wet heat of his orgasm spread through the spandex boy-shorts he wore under his skirt. Harry wasn’t far behind him, holding the other boy close as he surrendered to his release, releasing into his pants.

“We made a mess,” Draco managed to force out, small waves of pleasure still coursing over him as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. He could feel Harry’s smile against his neck, and while he had been talking about his drink having spilled on the floor, he knew Harry was grinning about the mess in their pants.

“Pervert…”

*****

The joke shop! THE JOKE SHOP! Draco was in heaven, bounding from spot to spot, checking out everything the twins had to offer. He was impressed with what they had created, especially since most everything in Diagon Alley was shut down due to the impending war. Shut down or destroyed, which made Draco sad, but Weasley Wizard Wheezes was rapidly improving his mood.

As he was checking out the love potion display, one of the twins sauntered up behind him, grinning.

“From what we’ve heard, dear Draco, you don’t need this,” the older redhead teased, making the blonde blush brightly.

“Shush it!” he flailed a hand at the redhead, not sure which one it was, damn identical twins, but he was embarrassed nonetheless.

*****

“Harry!” Draco smiled brightly as his friend arrived in his potions class, though he quickly contained his excitement, worried about looking a little too happy to see the other male. Emotions were hard.

“McGonagall sent us,” Run muttered, though he was triumphantly clutching the newer version of potions book which he had beaten Harry to.

Draco loved potions class, even if he was going to be attending without Harry, and flourished under Slughorn’s teachings. He even helped Neville improve, mostly because the other boy was helping him with herbology.

*****

Quidditch tryouts were intense, Draco cheering loudly for Ron who was trying out for the Keeper position.

“Krum is going to be so proud of him,” Hermione giggled, making sure to use her magical camera to snap a few key pictures.

*****

“Christmas tiiiiiiiiiime,” Draco all but sang, doing a little wiggle as he packed his bag. He and Harry were heading home with the two remaining Weasley’s and he was excited. This would be his first ‘family’ type christmas - christmas at Malfoy Manor was always cold and boring, even if gifts were exchanged.

While he had only been at the Burrow once before, Draco immediately found it welcoming and comfortable. The awkward point came when Viktor Krum arrived as well, and the bed situation came under scrutiny.

“I guess you boys will all just have to share,” Mrs. Weasley said with a happy smile, waving a hand towards the upper levels. “With everyone home for the holidays, we’re a little tight on space.” The four boys in question shared a look, unsure with how to proceed. All Mrs. Weasley knew was that they were all friends, even if Viktor was three years older than her son, and friends should have no problem sharing a bed.

“I could sleep on the couch,” Viktor tried to offer, but she would hear nothing of it. 

Even with Ron’s increasing height, Viktor still stood at least a head over him, and as the four boys scrunched into two beds late that evening, it was amusing to see Ron wrapped in Viktor’s strong arms. The redhead was blushing quite impressively though he wasn’t totally opposed to the situation, after all, the two had spent two weeks during the summer getting to know one another.

Draco, on the other hand, felt much more at ease when he was snuggled up beside Harry, the two taking up less space than the pair across from them.

“So… we’re dating,” Harry somewhat blurted out, one arm tucked under Draco’s head while the other settled on his hip. Ron wanted to make some sort of a retort, but having Viktor holding him like a man would a woman meant he would sound much like a hypocrite.

“Us as well,” Viktor grinned, speaking without shame. “Though it is difficult, being so far apart while Ron is in school.” He pulled Ron more firmly against his chest, causing the younger male to glance away, but not for any wrong reasons.

The two couples chatted quietly for a short period before it was obvious that Ron and Viktor had drifted off to sleep, Ron turning over and hiding his face against Viktor’s chest. Harry, on the other hand, immediately ground his hips against Draco’s tight backside, making the blonde swat at him.

“Stop it, you git!” he hissed, squirming and turning over to face him. Even in the darkened room he knew that Harry was grinning, lifting a hand to rub it over his boyfriend’s face.

“You love it,” Harry teased, something he enjoyed saying, knowing it bothered the blonde. Draco wanted to move away, trying to shift backwards a little but he nearly fell off the bed, letting out a surprised squeak, though Harry’s hands were quick to pull him back.

“Less room than I thought,” he muttered, feeling his hips once more press against the other boy’s. He shuffled once again, this time moving his leg over Harry’s hip and settling against him in a much more comfortable fashion.

“I missed this,” Harry admitted, smoothing one hand over Draco’s hip, feeling the soft skin that was exposed when the blonde’s shirt slid up ever so slightly. “I missed you, being close to you. Those quick kisses, hidden away from the others, don’t really do it for me.”

“I know,” Draco smiled, tucking his head under Harry’s chin as he settled in for the night. “But I can’t just crawl into your bed every night, even if we’re in the same dorm.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Harry joked, feeling Draco’s foot wedge itself between his own. The blonde let out a puff of air, a quick laugh escaping him, but it was clear that he was ready for sleep.

“Sweet dreams, my angel…”

*****

The new year came rushing in full of fire and rage, the group huddled together in their pajamas, watching the Burrow burn to the ground. It would become apparent that Ron and Harry were closer to their friends than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had anticipated (judging by the fact that Viktor held Ron close, and Harry clutched Draco in a very protective manner), but the pain of losing their home washed over that. There would be time to question things at a later date.

*****

“That book is a bloody hazard,” Draco muttered, watching Harry keep it irrationally close at all times. “I don’t care that you’ve improved in potions--”

“You mean he’s better than you,” Ron smirked and Draco flipped him the bird.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, RONALD, I don’t mind that Harry is top of the potions class. I’m more worried about the other notes in that book, specifically an unknown spell simply labeled ‘for enemies’ that seems to have captured my simple minded boyfriends attention.”

“Huh?” Harry lifted his head from the book, absolutely proving Draco’s point which immediately made the rest of them burst into laughter.

“On the topic of Harry,” Hermione chimed in. “Have you seen how many gifts and such he’s been receiving? I think half the female population is in love with him.”

“So much chocolate,” Ron agreed, licking his lips and helping himself to yet another box of sweets that had been left for Harry. Draco looked highly unimpressed but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be one of those boyfriends who became highly possessive of their partner. Besides, they were only sixteen and aside from some seriously heavy petting, the two hadn’t really done much else in terms of being in a relationship.

“Ohhh, Draco’s got the face going on,” Ginny laughed, entering the common room with her arms full of books checked out from the library. “What happened this time? More love notes?”

The blonde moved to make a retort but he was cut off by Ron and his newfound infatuation with a random female student only Hermione had ever heard of. His actions prompted a trip to Slughorn’s office, Harry chaperoning his friend in search of an antidote. Who knew how crazy the night was about to get, and how close they all came to losing yet another friend.

*****

“Sectumsempra!”

It had been an accident, it was just a duel, but as the words passed Harry’s lips, everything went sideways.

There was so much blood. Draco lay sprawled on the ground of the courtyard, unmoving, blood quickly staining his once pristine white uniform shirt and spreading across the hard cobblestones under him. Silver eyes were unfocused as they stared up at the blue sky above, though if you were to ask Draco what he had seen as he lay on the ground, he wouldn’t be able to tell you.

And then Harry was being pushed away, Professor Snape towering over his godson for mere moments before he sank to his knees, chanting a healing spell.

Their friends stood not far away, fear etched across their faces as they watched Snape perform a spell only Hermione (of course) had ever heard of, but even she had never used such magic.

“Draco…”

*****

With Draco confined to the medical wing and the end of the year fast approaching, Harry makes his play against Professor Slughorn, downing the small vial of Liquid Luck he had won at the beginning of the year and marching out of the common room with a sense of purpose.

The rest of the group doesn’t see their fearless leader until Dumbledor’s body is discovered, the entire student body coming together to mourn the loss of their Headmaster.

It wouldn’t be until the trip home that all of them could be together again, Draco resting his head against Harry’s shoulder as they rode the train back to King’s Cross. There was nothing more to talk about, apparently, as the reality of the situation had settled over everyone as soon as Dumbledor had been killed.

Summer was supposed to be an exciting time, but instead they would be returning home to make preparations for the war.


	7. Seventh Year

The trip to the Burrow had been filled with loss and pain, and while those remaining were on the road to recovery, the scene was still bleak. Even with a wedding being planned, those in attendance moved around on autopilot, moving through daily tasks without really thinking about what they were doing. Mrs. Weasley didn’t even comment on the boys sharing beds this time around, partially because Percy was not welcome at the Burrow and because there were plenty of other things on her mind.

“I am grateful for the invitation to attend, ma’am,” Viktor spoke with Mr. Weasley when he arrived at the Burrow the day before the wedding. He extended his hand to shake politely and was caught off guard when Arthur jerked him forward and hugged him tightly.

“You watch over my boy, you hear me?” the older man spoke deliberately, stepping back to level a look at the former Durmstrang student and current international Quidditch superstar. Viktor nodded quickly, his face serious.

Draco found himself helping with the wedding tent and consulting with Fleur about her hair. He enjoyed the company of the young woman, and apparently she appreciated his fashion sense.

“You’re hair is getting very long, Draco,” she observed, running her fingers through his shoulder length white blonde locks. “It suits you.”

“I look like Lucius,” Draco sighed. “But I like it this long…”

“You look like you,” she assured him, smiling kindly. “Do not compare yourself to someone who doesn’t deserve your time.”

“I try to tell him that every day,” Harry grinned as he approached the pair, observing the little table toppers made of flowers that they had been assembling while chatting. Without hesitation he lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on Draco’s lips, making the blonde sigh happily. Maybe one day they would be making bouquets for their wedding, Draco mused momentarily, but he quickly banished the thoughts.

*****

The day of the wedding Harry and Draco woke early to shower, taking a chance of being discovered to step under the hot water together. Draco had been banned from joining Harry, Hermione, and Ron on their journey to destroy the Horcruxes. No amount of tears or begging or pleading would make Harry change his mind. And so they came together for the last time, their intimacy saying everything they were too afraid to.

*****

“"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They're coming.”

Draco didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye.

*****

With no other option and no place to stay, Draco returned to Hogwarts with Ginny and Neville. He was saddened to see that Luna, and many other students (of all years) were not on the train with them, but he didn’t blame them. He had wanted to remain at Grimmauld Place, just in case Harry came back, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t hear of it, stating that Hogwarts would be the safest place for him.

He had no mind for schooling, especially with Professor Snape taking the position of Headmaster and ruling over the school with an iron fist.

“Harry would want you to do your best,” Neville insisted, even though his face sported bruises from his last round of ‘detention.’

*****

The battle raged. People died. Tears were shed. Draco covered his mouth with his hands as he watched Hagrid carry Harry’s body up to the school, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene. His heart was breaking and a sob threatened to escape him, the blonde having to lock his knees to keep from collapsing.

And suddenly there was movement! More fighting! Lots of screaming, students fleeing again, and Draco found himself battling it out with none other than Lucius Malfoy. AGAIN.

This time he found the strength, and the words, to stand up to the man who had spent eleven years of Draco’s life trying to corrupt the once innocent blonde.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

*****

The silence that came after the final battle was almost deafening, and Draco was partially aware of a Healer wrapping his wounded shoulder. His ears were ringing from a blow to the head that had left him stunned and vulnerable to a blade of some sort being thrust through his shoulder from behind. Luckily it hadn’t been his wand hand and he was able to disable his attacker, but there was a good amount of blood loss before he found himself assistance. Head injuries and blood loss seemed to be his calling, apparently.

“Draco.” The blonde twisted, then winced at the moment, turning in his seat where he was perched on one of the Great Hall tables. Harry stood beside him, relief etched on his face. The two observed one another for several moments before Draco launched himself off the table, throwing himself into Harry’s arms and sending the smaller male sprawling on the hard floor. But neither cared.

“I love you,” he croaked, then cleared his throat to say it again, finding his mouth so incredibly dry. Harry beat him to it.

“I love you, too, my angel…”

*****

Epilogue:

Two weeks after the final battle found everyone sitting around a large, outdoor table on the grounds of Harry’s new home - a large ranch style home in the middle of a forest with plenty of room for friends and family to visit. Despite being offered a place in Grimmauld Place, the raven haired hero of the wizarding world had declined his godfather’s offer, opting to erect his own home in a place he found peaceful.

It was easier to have night terrors when no one else was around. Draco didn’t count, obviously.

Not to mention he had no interest in living with a screaming newborn - Sirius and Remus were working with a surrogate mother to start a family. After years of being apart, followed by the war, the couple had decided it was time to settle down and have a family.

Ron had accepted an offer from Viktor to join him in Bulgaria, not yet ready to return to where the Burrow once stood and start repairs. His parents had been killed in the battle and he wasn’t sure if he would ever feel comfortable enough to return to the home he was raised in.

He probably could have found himself a space with the twins in their flat above their joke shop, or with Bill and Fleur and their seaside home (but that may have been a tad awkward), or even with Charlie and the dragons in Romania, but no.

Hermione had plans to search out her parents and have their memories restored. She was in contact with numerous Healers, some of which were the best in the field of memory modification.

Neville and Luna sat at the table with them, discussing their decision to return to Hogwarts for a specially crafted ‘eighth year’ that was being offered to all the seventh years who had technically not graduated.

“You should come with us,” Luna smiled, curling her fingers around Neville’s. “It’s going to be so much fun.”

“We all just got new homes,” Harry laughed, but he had to admit, the allure of returning to a newly rebuilt Hogwarts was… interesting.


End file.
